l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsukune
Shiba Tsukune was an aspiring student of the Akodo War College and the Shiba Bushi school. She was an excellent samurai and a valiant yojimbo. She strove all her life to bring honor to her family. She became Phoenix Clan Champion upon the death of Shiba Ujimitsu, and at the end of her time in Ningen-do, she ascended to Tengoku to become the Fortune of Rebirth. Reincarnated Soul When Shiba Jimen's daughter was eight years old suffered from a plague and she became ill. Her father could not save her life, and waited her soon death when suddenly appeared the Phoenix Clan Champion, Shiba Ujimitsu. Jimen's daughter passed away, her soul reaching the Celestial Heavens, but her corpse was filled by another spirit, Shiba Saija's soul. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 114-115 Saija's Fate Saija had been the eight years old Ujimitsu's daughter, and she had been killed by her father few hour before in presence of the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII. The Hantei had ordered Saija's grandfather, Seppun Waritsu, and his entire line to commit seppuku. When Saija's mother committed jigai, Saija had cursed the Emperor and his family line, and Ujimitsu cut her head compelled by an inner voice. The Saija's soul had entered in Ofushikai which magically transported Ujimitsu to Shiro Shiba and Jimen's house, to swap the souls. Aftermath Tsukune had no memory of the events before the plague. All of her memories were clouded, faint and disturbing, hidden by the veil of sickness. Sometimes when she saw her true father, Ujimitsu, an strange sense of love and pride surged from her. Ujimitsu knew the truth, because the eyes of Saija were recognized in Tsukune's face, but never talked about it. Childhood and Training Shiba Norihatsu Shiba Tsukune was born into the household of Shiba Jimen, a wealthy Shiba landholder. She had an elder brother named Shiba Norihatsu, and most believed that the girl would spend her life in the shadow of her older brother. This did not bother Tsukune, as she and her brother shared an uncanny bond. They were described as "twins, separated by birth" by the poet Kakita Ujina. Way of the Phoenix, p. 84 Tsukune trained for a while at the Isawa Shugenja school, but she eventually left the path of a shugenja. Clan War: The Clans, p. 41 Her brother Norihatsu was sent to the Shiba Bushi school, as was expected, but Tsukune, through a favor of a Shiba family daimyo, was sent to the Akodo War College for training. Though separated by great distance, the two siblings continued their bond, constantly corresponding between themselves. The two were poised to bring great honor to their father's house, and Jimen needed no shugenja to tell him that his children shared a kharmic tie. He knew that they would accomplish great deeds. Disaster Unfortunately, this was not to be. On New Year's Day, Norihatsu was journeying home from the Shiba school when his horse slipped and threw him. Norihatsu landed on his neck, snapping it and killing him instantly. In the lands of the Akodo, Tsukune instantly fell to her knees, screaming and weeping. When asked what was wrong, all she could do was sob, "My brother, my brother…" Tsukune could not be brought out of her waking trance afterward. Not even the wisdom of the Council of Five could discover the mystery of her ailment. Eventually, a Kitsu Shugenja came to investigate the girl's condition, and she found the cause of the problem. Tsukune and Norihatsu had shared a soul, and with his death, she had been cut off from half of it. The Kitsu told Shiba Jimen that Tsukune would not recover until her wound was healed. Tsukune spent half of that year at home, barely doing anything – even eating – and only stirring to watch the sunset each night. Toward the end of that summer, Shiba Jimen approached his daughter at sunset to ask if she was ready to return to her studies at the Akodo War College. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 84-85 Tsukune was trained by Akodo Kage in the arts of warfare. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Training with the Shiba Tsukune became one of the most studious students at the Shiba school. Every waking hour was devoted to studying and practicing her martial skills. She spoke only when spoken to, never played with the other children, and spent a great deal of time poring over the books she brought back from the Akodo school. Her only companions during this time were her cousin, Isawa Uona, and a Kitsu who was studying with Uona, Kitsu Koji, who had been fostered to the Phoenix to become a shugenja. They were almost inseparable since childhood, spending many summer seasons under the care of Bashiko, and in winter time Tsukune returned to be trained with the Lion Clan, while Uona and Koji were taught by old sensei Isawa Gaoshi. Uona also spent several seasons being taught in the Kakita Artisan Academy. Strength of the Clan (Phoenix Army Expansion), by Ree Soesbee Additional Training One summer, though Tsukune was supposed to spend the time with her family, Tsukune instead spent three months studying with the Mirumoto family. She finally returned with the phrase "Rhythm and Timing" tattooed across her shoulders. Tsukune was also trained by Kakita Toshimoko in the art of Kenjutsu. Tsukune was masterful at applying the principles of her training with the Akodo and Mirumoto to her training with the Shiba. In a match, she would merely stand, watching her opponent. She would allow her opponent to attempt several strikes, stepping just out of reach before they connected, and watching each one. When she was ready, and only when she was ready, she would strike as her opponent prepared the next blow. Her teachers and family were very impressed with her skill, and she earned the nickname "Little Turtle" for her technique. Rejected Suitor Eventually, just before New Year, in the year Uona celebrated her eighteenth year, the trio of friends had exchanged gifts, prior to take the duties that would separate them. Koji gave Uona a translocation spell, while Tsukune gave her a silvered tanto, which had been given by her father in his deathbed. Later this year Koji would return permanently to his father's side, to join the Lion Clan Army. Tsukune had rejected to become his wife. Unknown to both, Uona was heartbroken, because she had loved Koji, and wished he would ask her to marry, instead to their common friend. Gempukku Tsukune reached her gempukku at the age of sixteen. The day before the ceremony, she was informed that she had been invited to join the Order of Chikai and serve as yojimbo to Isawa Tadaka, one of the most promising shugenja in Rokugan. Tsukune was honored by the offer and swore her life to protect Tadaka. Isawa Tadaka Tsukune and Tadaka met for the ceremony in which she pledged her life to him, and he pledged his life to her. But that was not the end of Tsukune's connection to the Isawa. In Tadaka, Tsukune was finally able to recover from the wound left by the death of her brother. The yojimbo fell in love with her charge, though she knew that one day she would once again feel the pain of the loss that she experienced that New Year's Day, many years before. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 85-86 Tsukune was in love with Tadaka until the day he died. Kachiko's Tale (Time of the Void) Scorpion Coup Tsukune was present at Otosan Uchi within the Ekohikei, the Inner City, when Bayushi Shoju unleashed the Scorpion Coup in 1123. Using the magic of Isawa Sze Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 32 she and her entourage managed to escape the city, warning the Phoenix through their shugenja, which ensured her Clan was the first to arrive and confront the usurper. Hantei Sotorii, the Imperial Heir, had been successfully escorted and taken to the Phoenix lands. Imperial Histories, p. 142 She commanded few units of Tsunami Legion, the first military units to fight back the Scorpion after the Coup. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 21 Yokatsu Arrives In the first day of the Coup the Unicorn forces arrived, led by the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu. He requested a quick attack to test the Scorpion, and Tsukune spared her commander Shiba Shingo and ten men. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 58 Toturi Returns In the morning of the fifth day a man in Scorpion armor appeared in the sleeping encampments of the Clans claiming to be the Lion Clan Champion, Akodo Toturi. The Dragon seemed prepared for the event, and gifted him an armor. Tsukune was at that time unconvinced to trust in the man, taking care it was not a Scorpion trick instead. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 64 Clan Wars Voice of the Masters Tsukune who was a gunso at the time, Time of the Void, p. 38 was appointed as the Voice of the Masters. The Legion of the Dead: Fortune of Rebirth Lion attack Nikesake In 1126 after Matsu Gohei recovered Toshi Ranbo from the Crane, he ordered to march toward Nikesake, a small Phoenix city near the Lion border under the command of Shiba Katsuda. Tsukune sent a young Isawa Taeruko alongside twenty four more shugenja to reinforce the defenders. The Phoenix held at bay the attackers, sending a message to Gohei: If Lion would bring war to the Phoenix, they must be prepared to face the consequences. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, pp. 40-41 Skirmish with the Lion Tsukune gathered together a small army investigate events taking place in the southlands near Beiden Pass. She came across a Lion army, waiting on the edge of Crane territory, looking to ambush the disgraced former lion Toturi. The Battle of Beiden Pass, Imperial Herald #2 Matsu Agetoki, leader of the Lion army, ordered a shugenja to duel Tsukune to determine the victor. It was her childhood friend and failed suitor, Kitsu Koji, who stepped from the distant horde and raised his katana. The duel began, and Tsukune would use her superior swordplay to end the duel with a non-lethal blow, but suddenly Tsukune's strike was interrupted, thrusting in Koji's throat. While Tsukune had not planned to kill him, Uona believed so and magically interfered with Tsukune's strike, actually causing his death. The Master of Air had used a translocation spell to move her to the battelfield, stabbed Tsukune, and returned in an instant to Kyuden Isawa. Shiba Tetsu and Isawa Tomo, helped Tsukune from the field, who found herself wounded with the tanto the samurai-ko had gifted her cousin Uona many years ago. The shugenja's head was carried back to the Phoenix stronghold as a trophy. The Story So Far: Imperial Edition (Imperial Herald #4) Matsu Tsuko, enraged by the action, declared a Blood feud on Tsukune. The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan - Part 4: Distant Thunder Clan Letter to the Lion #1 (Imperial Herald v1#1) Initial Support to the Crane Following the battle, Tsukune and her men found Toturi in his way to Beiden Pass toward Crane lands and joined them. The Crab had sacked Kakita Palace, pressing inside the Crane territory. The Toturi's Army bolstered the Crane survivors and stopped them, forcing to retreat. Sukune remained with the Crane while Toturi marched to the Pass. Time of the Void, pp. 9-10 Fall of Doji Castle When two Lion armies led by Tsuko and her Hatamoto Matsu Agetoki invaded the Crane lands, Tsukune decided to defend her allies. Time of the Void, p. 32 A small garrison protected Doji Castle, augmented by the Phoenix army led by Tsukune, when Agetoki put the castle under siege. The defenders were able to hold out for three days, The Story so Far: Shadowlands Imperial Herald #4 and Tsukune even defeating Matsu Gohei in a skirmish. Shiba Tsukune (Emerald flavor) The Lion army was forced to retreat by orders from Emperor himself. The False Hoturi, pretending to be the Crane Champion attacked with an army of Shadowlands Madmen. While the Lion watched, inactive, the False Hoturi tricked the defenders into opening the gates. The Shadowlands army decimated the dwindling forces of the Crane. Tsukune fled with Daidoji Uji to the Asahina Temples. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #3 (Imperial Herald v1 #3) Last stand in Asahina Temples The False Hoturi with his army of oni and madmen marched against the Asahina Temples. Daidoji Uji made his last stand there with his Champion Doji Hoturi returned, along with a Mirumoto Daini and an army of shapeshifting Naga. Before the Shadowlands army's first charge a Necromancer called out Hoturi, but Shiba Tsukune took the challenge with the Crane Champion's permission. The samurai-ko charged down and cut down the necromancer with one stroke from her naginata. The Naga charged into his ranks, with their archers fireing arrows into the air. Lord Hoturi led Daidoji Uji's forces against the personal guard of the False Hoturi. Hoturi crushed the false one, removing his head from his body with one single stroke. The army was routed, encircled and burned. Clan Letter to the Crane #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) It was called the Battle of Bloodied Honor. Time of the Void, p. 74 Katana of Fire While gunso Tsukune was still leading the Phoenix armies in the Crane lands she was granted with an Elemental Nemuranai, the Katana of Fire, blessed by the Elemental Dragons themselves. Time of the Void, p. 38 Fall of Kyuden Isawa Yogo Junzo's Army had sacked Shiro Shiba, arriving to their true goal, Kyuden Isawa, where the Elemental Masters had hidden the infamous Black Scrolls. Time of the Void, p. 75 Even Tsukune's brilliant tactics supported by the mighty power of Phoenix shugenja was not enough to preserve the great library at Isawa Palace. It was burned to the ground, and the Black Scrolls were taken by Yogo Junzo. Medium Infantry (Obsidian Edition flavor) Tadaka's Name Redeemed In the early winter of 1128, Tsukune became frustrated with the corruption of Tadaka. She barged through the guards protecting Tadaka no Oni for study and killed the beast with one blow, releasing part of Tadaka's soul. Isawa Uona confronted her, but Tsukune condemned the Elemental Masters for their descent into corruption, regardless of the reward. Time of the Void, p. 100 Second Day of Thunder In the Second Day of Thunder Tsukune and Doji Kuwanan were alongside the Empire's armies outside the Imperial City, Otosan Uchi, prior to the assault. Doji Kuwanan Exp (Time of the Void flavor) Her shugenja decimated a Shadowlands counterattack during the fight. Light Mounted Infantry (Time of the Void flavor) Shashakar then magically transported Tsukune to the battle in Otosan Uchi itself, just in time to watch her lord and master, Shiba Ujimitsu, fall from the walls of the Imperial Palace as his body burned with black fire. The Qamar (Time of the Void story Cards) Clan Champion The Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Ujimitsu had been mortally wounded while fighting the tainted Isawa Tsuke, and as his last action he put the Ancestral Clan sword Ofushikai in Tsukune's hands. The Last Master After the day was won Tsukune vowed to rebuild her clan, and eradicate the taint that had grown within. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #7 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Opening the Gates In 1130, after the high losses suffered during the Clan War, the Phoenix led by Tsukune were struggling to rebuild due to a lack of manpower. The Grand Master of the Elements, Naka Kuro, pledged his aid and swore fealty to Tsukune and the Phoenix Clan. In addition, Tsukune offered fealty to any shugenja who proved themselves worthy. With her call, the Phoenix quickly swelled their ranks and slowly begin to reclaim their rightful place in the Empire. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 20 The Agasha joined the Phoenix After Hitomi took control over the Dragon Clan there were many among the Agasha family who were unwilling to follow her into what appeared to be certain oblivion. In 1131 Agasha Gennai, a student of Agasha Daimyo Agasha Tamori, led those who wished to leave. Gennai attempted to convince Tamori to join them, but Tamori would not abandon his clan. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II In Gisei Toshi, the City of Sacrifice, the Agasha knelt before Shiba Tsukune. The Agasha Join the Phoenix (Dark Journey Home flavor) Within a week, less than ten Agasha remained with the Dragon. Gennai was appointed Master of Air by Naka Kuro upon the acceptance of the Agasha into the Phoenix Clan. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 Tsukune permitted these Agasha to retain their family name. Hidden Emperor, p. 14 Hidden Emperor The Disappearance of Toturi I In 1130 Toturi I announced a great festival for his second anniversary as Emperor, and important members of the Clans gathered into the Imperial City. Before the celebration began, a guard announced the disappearance of Toturi, and it was found a Scorpion silk scrap in his chambers. Tsukune gave testimony that Bayushi Kachiko had been in the Emperor's chambers just one hour ago. The Phoenix Champion led the guards through the secret passage beyond the Emperor's room, killing a man who resisted to be captured. She found an Akodo Dagger in the hands of the dead Bayushi Tagumura, a minor Daimyo, who also held a piece of Toturi's cloak. Within the dagger's tang was found the name of its owner, Akodo Kage, who had died during the Clan War. Only a Lion could have this weapon, making the matter confuse. The Exile of the Scorpion, Part I, by Ree Soesbee The Imperial Regent Takuan ordered the exile of the Scorpion Clan to the Burning Sands. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 20 Tsukune saw it as a way to atone their sins in the Scorpion Coup. Naginata (Pearl flavor) Seeking Toturi The Phoenix lands lacked manpower, and Tsukune hired ronin to Seppun Kossori, many trained in the shugenja way. Tsukune sent them alongside with Shiba Gensui and Shiba Katsuda to the Morikage Forest, where they expected to find the Hidden Emperor Toturi. Tsukune believed that Isawa Hochiu, a powerful novice of Fire, was too young to perform the mission. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Mantis Invasion of Phoenix Lands In 1132 Yoritomo cited the Mantis Clan Charter and began the Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix Clan. March of the Alliance (Hidden Emperor 5 flavor) Tsukune saw his invasion as an act of war and responded in kind. As the Phoenix were not ready for such an assault, Yoritomo slowly made his way deeper into Phoenix lands. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 Fall of Kyuden Asako The famine stroke Rokugan after many lands being unattended. Hidden Emperor, p. 42 Yoritomo requested Shiba Tsukune to surrender Kyuden Asako in return for food, but was rebufed. The Mantis attacked and the Fall of Kyuden Asako was quick. Tsukune had to retreat to Isawa provinces. Yoritomo brought forth supplies to be divided amongst the people. Hidden Emperor, p. 43 Crane denied support against the Invasion The Mantis had been pursued by Doji Kuwanan in the Scorpion lands, but he did not pursued Yoritomo in the Phoenix lands. Hidden Emperor, p. 28 The bloodspeaker manipulation of the Crane was instrumental to halt any support to the Phoenix. They used the assassination of Kakita Ariteko to forge proofs against the Phoenix as instigators of the treachery, and the Crane in return gave open way to the Mantis. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2 and Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Fall of Shiro Shiba It became clear that Yoritomo was dividing his forces, with half attacking Shiro Shiba and half marching north toward the Isawa provinces. Tsukune honored her family's ancient vow of loyalty and ordered her men to abandon Shiro Shiba, hastening north to defend the Isawa from Yoritomo's forces. Yoritomo succeeded in laying siege to and ultimately capturing the castle. Hidden Emperor, p. 64 Kyuden Isawa besieged At the end of 1132 many of the lands and strongholds of the Phoenix was under Yoritomo's Alliance control. When Kyuden Isawa was under siege Shiba Tetsu decided to change his tactics and entered the Isawa Woodlands with his forces, beginning a guerrilla warfare against the invaders. Shiba Gensui was rushing to bring veteran forces to his side. They both believed that the Alliance's supply lines must run through a single secret port. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) The Shadows Shortly after the Scorpion Clan was returned to Rokugan Tsukune suffered an assassination attempt. Isawa Taeruko killed the intruder an as the corpse's face was fading, they realized he was a Goju Ninja, and believed the Scorpion was conneted with the event. Within Your Soul (Honor Bound flavor) Asako Togama research put over the surface the history of a lost Scorpion family, and within the Phoenix Clan the word Goju was whispered. The Unicorn also talked about it and believed only the crystal weapons could harm them. Tsukune joined the Kami Shinjo in the Assault on Otosan Uchi. Rulebook Story (Ambition's Debt) Twenty-seven Days of Darkness Tsukune was at Pale Oak Castle when she heard the voice of Hitomi, in the fourth of the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness. The Lady talked with the Soul of Shiba about her determination to face her fate. Tsukune was simply the vessel that was used to communicate between a past god and a future god. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness Loss of Ofushikai After the death of Onnotangu at Hitomi's hands, Amaterasu, angered with her children's descendants, took all of the Clans' Ancestral Swords, scattering them to the Celestial Heavens. Where the Sun Walked (Soul of the Empire flavor) Ambition After the death of Sanzo the wakizashi Ambition was given by Ryoshun to Tsukune. She became compelled by it to raise her voice against the Council of Five, in the end cleaving their meeting table in half demanding a sixth place at the table. The masters calmed her down and the wakizashi was taken from her and placed in Gisei Toshi. The Broken Blade (Eternal Halls of Shiba, story-back - Soul of the Empire) Final Words (Fire and Shadow flavor) The Race to Volturnum Tsukune and the Council had the will of destroy the threat of the Shadows. The Phoenix Clan had been reborn and they marched united to Volturnum. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #14 (Imperial Herald v4 #3) The Ritual During the fighting leading up to the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in Volturnum, the incomplete Council of Five planned to magically transport entire legions of armies directly to Volturnum, without having to first fight through the ranks of Goju and oni that stood in their way. The spell required five Masters, and even with the inclusion of her ten-year-old brother, Shiba Ningen, as Master of Void, the council had no one to stand for Water. The Council decided to attempt the ritual anyway, but it did not work as planned. It was saved only by the intervention of the returned spirit of Isawa Tomo, who completed the ritual as he added the necessary Water to the balance. The Race to Volturnum The Fight Through the course of the ritual, Tsukune was personally standing guard over the Masters in the Shi-Khan Wastes, along with Shiba Raigen and eight other bushi. Though they should have been safe within the Wastes, the heart of the raging battle quickly overtook them once the Masters began the ritual, the demons of the Shadowlands and the Shadow sensing the magic. The ten bushi were quickly joined by three cavalry from the Lion Clan armies, led by Matsu Mori, who had come to warn them of the fast-approaching wave of Shadowlands forces. While the shugenja created their ritual, the bushi fended off waves of mujina, Oni no Ugulu spawn, and Goju Shadowmancers. Destruction and Salvation Tsukune was badly injured as the Goju -- the true force behind the assault -- caused the Phoenix bushi to simply explode into ash. She was burned badly, but saved by Mori before she was killed. Despite the attack and the condition of his Champion, Shiba Raigen still would not allow the Phoenix to retreat, and Mori would not leave them behind. Even barely conscious, Tsukune managed to call to the Soul of Shiba for aid as the Goju were about to sweep all of them and the Masters under a tide of dark magics. The souls of the previous Phoenix Clan Champions formed a protective shield around the remaining samurai on the field, saving them from certain death. Aftermath The shield came just in time for the ritual to spin out of control and then be saved by Tomo. The Masters stepped through the portal that formed into Volturnum. On his way through, Shiba Ningen ordered Mori to care for his sister. The Lion readily agreed. Tsukune was forced to destroy her own yojimbo, cutting him down before the shinobi possessing his soul could destroy her. GenCon 2000: Oblivion's Gate, by Ree Soesbee Volturnum The Elemental Masters had been able to open the inner gates of Volturnum time enought to pass the army of Returned Spirits, and they kept closed them again to avoid the Goju joined the shadowlands forces she was fighting in the outer city and the plains surrounding Volturnum. Tsukune was supported by the wisdom and strength of Agasha Gennai, who aided her in the command of the Shiba troops. When Isawa Hochiu stroke Goju Adorai down and Hitomi named the remnants of the Shadows, the War Against Shadow was over. Voices: The Final Days of Oblivion's Gate, by Ree Soesbee Marriage Shiba Kanjiro, a Returned spirit during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, saved Tsukune's life and offered her marriage afterwards. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 72 War of Spirits The Phoenix Children In 1138 Imperial Histories, p. 220 when Hantei XVI demanded Tsukune's obedience during the War of Spirits, she went for her sword, Right to Rule (Spirit Wars flavor) but the Hantei showed he had the Phoenix children captives, and Tsukune grudgingly agreed to aid the spirit armies, in order to preserve the future of their clan. Four Winds, p. 109 Hantei XVI Demands the Throne Hantei XVI arrived in Otosan Uchi and demanded Toturi surrender the Throne to him, but Toturi refused. The Hantei was infuriated when Shiba Tsukune refused to turn on Toturi in spite of his holding her clan's children hostage. Tsukune could have struck the Emperor down easily, but instead she chose the good of the Empire ahead of the future of her clan and refused Hantei XVI's order Imperial Histories, pp. 217-218 Celestial Sword The Fortune of Steel, Xing Guo, gave the Celestial Sword of the Phoenix, Keitaku, to Tsukune. The blade showed no sign of reacting to the Soul's presence, so it would not be the replacement of the Soul of Shiba, just a great katana. Magic of Rokugan, p. 83 Children Released and Widow When the children were released Tsukune fought against the Spirit Army. A young Toturi Tsudao, Toturi's daughter, fought beside her. Wisdom, by Shawn Carman Tsukune had been widowed, as her husband, Shiba Kanjiro, had died shortly before in battle. Four Winds, p. 38 Celestial Sword Xing Guo, the Fortune of Steel gifted Keitaku, the Celestial Sword of the Phoenix, Test of the Master Smith, Prologue to Tsukune. She left the blade with his son, Shiba Aikune. Rebirth, by Jed Carleton and Rich Wulf Tsukune's Choice The soul of Shiba was contained inside Tsukune, but since the lost of Ofushikai it had not spoken to her. In 1158, during the Night of Thunder's Kiss, Osano-Wo, the Fortune of Fire and Thunder demanded Tsukune to choose between remain mortal and save her son, Shiba Aikune or ascend to the heavens and save the Soul of Shiba. Tsukune's Choice (An Oni's Fury flavor) Unavoidable Destiny (A Perfect Cut flavor) Ofukishai had been scattered in the Heavens, and with no anchor for his soul in the mortal realm, Tsukune realized that when she died, the Soul of Shiba would die with her. Until another means could be found to anchor Shiba in the mortal realm, he invited Tsukune to take her place in the heavens as an immortal Fortune. Tsukune accepted and a lightning flew from Osano-Wo's hand and struck her instantly, joined by seven bolts from the heavens. She felt no pain as her mortality was burned away, her body turned to ash. Tsukune became the Fortune of Rebirth. Tsukune Ascends (An Oni's Fury flavor) She had retained the position of Champion until her ascension, and when she ascended, she took the Soul of Shiba, leaving her clan with no clear way to choose her successor. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 32 Order of Rebirth The Brothers of Rebirth were once members of the Order of Osano-Wo. At Osano-Wo's command, they had sworn to obey the will of the new Fortune, Tsukune. Personal Sohei (Dark Allies flavor) They were noticed of the event in the Temple of Osano-Wo at Toshi no Inazuma, where they were allowed to heard the conversation between the old and new Fortunes. Aikune's Return In 1165 Aikune was in the secluded mountains of Tani Giza, a place he was living since he left his clan five years ago. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Three, by Rich Wulf He was praying to his ancestors, a ritual he had conducted and never got anything from it. But for the first time, he heard a voice within his soul, his mother's voice. Aikune knew from her of the incoming Iuchiban's attack to the Hidden City, Dawn of Battle (Hidden City Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and the Children of the Last Wish told him about the secretive City of Sacrifice, Gisei Toshi, the place were the Wish had been created, and both returned to defend again the Phoenix lands. Legion of the Dead In 1166 Tsukune joined the Legion of the Dead. He had stepped forward to answer Matsu Goemon's call to fight the Legion of Blood. As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The Realm of Thwarted Destiny was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Tsukune has not met her Destiny While the rest of her companions blurred and disappeared, Tsukune was not introuced in the mists of the new Realm. She was met by the soul of her husband, Kanjiro. He warned it was an entity that could influence the other souls to choose wrong. Tsukune realized she could also contact the other and influence them as well. Kanjiro agreed to be with her, and told anything she needed. One of the questions answered was why she had not become consumed by visions of her destiny as the rest. Kanjiro explained she had not met her destiny yet. Legions, Part VII Kazaq joins the Akasha Hitomi Kazaq had been tattooed by the mad ise zumi Kokujinin 1132. The Lying Darkness' influence upon Hitomi severed the Kazaq from the Akasha. Tsukune was able to restore the Kazaq to the Akasha when his choices during his vision in the Realm of Thwarted Destiny added stability to the newly created realm. Legions, Part VIII Sanzo Sanzo, a soul that had been wondered the Realm since his death, was met by Tsukune. She was told the Legion was marching toward the Oblivion's Gate, to return Kisada to the Mortal Realm. Sanzo was requested to aid them in seeking the Gate; he put aside his fears of failing, and joined them. Legions, Part X The Legion of Blood was defeated and the realm stabilized. Legions, Part XI Soul of Shiba returns to Ningen-do This year Tsukune saw her son, Aikune, walking in the Dragon Road alongside a sodan-senzo, Kitsu Ineko. Aikune wished to return Ofushikai to the mortal realm. Okura no Oni denied them to pass to Tengoku`. Tsukune, who wielded the blade, appeared and passed it to Ineko, being his son unable to see or hear her. Ineko gave Ofushikai to Aikune, who, using the Wish, severed Shiba's connection to the blade itself, anchoring it in the Shiba family bloodline. The current Phoenix Champion, Shiba Mirabu, was filled with the Shiba's soul. Ofushikai also returned, albeit changed by Aikune's actions; the sword was now merely a symbol of Shiba's promise, tucked beneath Mirabu's obi. Immortal, by Rich Wulf See also * Shiba Tsukune/Meta * Shiba Tsukune/CW Meta External links * Shiba Tsukune (Imperial) * Shiba Tsukune Exp (Time of the Void) * Shiba Tsukune Exp2 (Dark Journey Home) * Shiba Tsukune Exp2 KYD (1000 Years of Darkness) * Shiba Tsukune Exp3 (Soul of the Empire) Shiba Tsukune Category:Fortunes